The Promise
by Bubblegirl1220
Summary: "Kamjjong, kau lihat anak anjing itu? sepertinya dia dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang kamjjong?" "Terserah kau saja Lu. asalkan kau tidak membawa anak anjing itu kedalam kamar, aku tidak keberatan." "Jongin, bantu aku mencarinya." "Aku sibuk lu." "Maafkan aku...maafkan aku." "Mianhae lu... hiks mianhae..." KaiLu Fanfic BL a.k.a Yaoi Sad Gagal


Author : Bubblegirl1220

Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai) , Xi Luhan (Luhan)

Warning : YAOI a.k.a Boys love, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Bahasa mungkin tidak sesuai EYD

Nb: Kata yang di **Bold **adalah flashback

"THE PROMISE"

**"Kamjjong, kau lihat anak anjing itu? sepertinya dia dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang kamjjong?"**

**"Terserah kau saja Lu. asalkan kau tidak membawa anak anjing itu kedalam kamar, aku tidak keberatan."**

**"Gomawo kamjjong."**

* * *

Seoul, 26 Desember 2013

19:00 KST

Seorang namja tan terlihat sedang duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman. tangannya terus bergerak mengelus kepala seekor anak anjing di pangkuannya. tidak peduli dengan salju yang mulai turun menyelimuti kota Seoul.

"Lu...kau ingat saat kita menemukan Tiffany disini?" namja tan itu mulai bermonolog. "Saat itu kau terlihat sangat ingin merawatnya. tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan kami lu?"

"Maafkan aku...maafkan aku." bahu namja itu mulai bergetar menahan isakan. seakan tau apa yang dirasakan sang majikan, Tiffany - Anak anjing itu - mendekatkan posisi tidurnya pada sang majikan. "Mianhae lu... hiks mianhae..." isakan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir namja tan itu.

* * *

**"Jongin, Dimana Tiffany?"**

**"Tiffany?"**

**"Hmm Tiffany. anak anjing yang kemarin kita temukan ditaman. kau lihat dimana dia?"**

**"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. bukankah dia tadi bersamamu ?"**

**"Dia memang bersamaku tadi. tapi aku meninggalkannya dihalaman karena aku harus ke toilet. saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada. Jongin, bantu aku mencarinya."**

**"Aku sibuk lu."**

**"Apakah tidak bisa nanti lagi kau mengerjakan semua itu? Bantu aku mencari Tiffany Jongin. hanya sebentar. aku mohon."**

**"Tidak bisa Lu. kau kan bisa mencarinya sendiri. jangan ganggu aku.**

**"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya sendiri."**

* * *

"Jika aku tahu hal itu akan terjadi, aku akan menemanimu lu. melindungimu. dan mungkin sekarang kita bisa duduk bersama disini." airmata itu semakin deras membasahi pipi jongin.

"Kau lihat, aku menjaga Tiffany dengan baik sesuai janjiku padamu."

* * *

**"Yeoboseyo?"**

**"..."**

**"Nde, saya Kim Jongin.**

**"..."**

**"Mwo?"**

**"..."**

**"Nde, saya akan segera kesana."**

* * *

"Yo..Jongin. Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping jongin. "Kau menangis?"  
dengan segera jongin menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "Aniyo..."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dari Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun, Sahabat Jongin dan Luhan.

"Masih memikirkannya?" Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau harus berusaha melupakannya kamjjong." lanjut sehun dan duduk disebelah jongin, mengambil tiffany dari pangkuan jongin.

"Aigoo, tiffany bertambah lucu saja." ucap sehun seraya mengelus kepala tiffany dengan lembut. "Jongin, apa kau lupa janjimu pada luhan hyung? Kau berjanji untuk tidak menangisinya kan? lalu apa yang ku lihat sekarang? Kau menangis jongin. aku yakin Luhan hyung tidak menyukai itu." lanjutnya.

"Aku ingat. hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis saat mengingatnya." jawab jongin lirih.

"Sudahlah jongin, lupakan Luhan hyung. kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo hyung sekarang. apa kau ingin menyakiti hatinya lagi? Dia sangat menyayangimu kamjjong. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya sedikit saja?"

"Aku sudah berusaha Hun, tapi rasanya sulit sekali."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Jongin. Tapi ku mohon, jangan buat hati sepupuku sakit lagi."

"Akan ku usahakan hun. tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu." Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. "Terserah kau saja lah kamjjong. aku sudah lelah menasehatimu." ucap sehun dan mulai melangkah pergi dengan tiffany digendongannya.

"Hey Kamjjong! Apa kau mau mati beku disana? Ayo kita pulang." Teriak Sehun yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat jongin duduk. Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan mulai menyusul Sehun pergi.

* * *

**"Lu... Kumohon bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku. hiks..."**

**"Jongin, aku tahu kau sangat terpukul dengan kabar ini. Tapi Luhan hyung sempat berpesan padaku, Dia bilang kau tidak boleh menangisinya, kau harus menjaga baik-baik Tiffany." ucap sehun pada Jongin yang terus menangis sambil memeluk jasad luhan.**

**"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu lu? Kenapa?!" Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan sehun, Jongin terus menangis meraung-raung. "Kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan anjing kecil itu? Kanapa tak kau biarkan saja ia yang tertabrak mobil itu lu...kenapa?...Hiks kenapa?"**

**"KIM JONGIN!" Sentak Sehun. ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.**

**"Dia menyelamatkan Tiffany karena dia menyayanginya. Jongin ini sudah takdir luhan hyung. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan anjing kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa ini." lanjut sehun sambil menunjuk tiffany yang tertidur diatas jasad luhan. sejak luhan menyelamatkannya, tiffany memang tidak mau beranjak dari atas tubuh luhan. seakan-akan anjing kecil itu merasa bersalah pada luhan.**

**"Lu...Kumohon bangunlah. jangan tinggalkan aku. aku akan menjaga tiffany, tapi kumohon bangunglah. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lu..."**

**"Luhan hyung tidak mau melihatmu menangis kamjjong. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan relakan dia." ucap Sehun seraya menepuk bahu Jongin. ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti ini. Jongin terus menangis tanpa memperdulikan Sehun. 10 menit kemudian, tangis Jongin mulai mereda. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap sendu Tiffany dan Luhan secara bergantian.**

**"Aku berjanji tidak akan menangisimu lagi lu, dan aku berjanji akan menjaga tiffany dengan baik."**

* * *

"Mulai hari ini aku berjanji tidak akan menangisimu lagi lu, dan aku berjanji akan berusaha mencintai Kyungsoo seperti aku mencintai mu. Saranghae my Deer."

* * *

END

Note:

Akhirnya FF ke-3 saya selesai juga.

Kayaknya Gaje banget deh ini cerita.

Sumpah padahal udah kebayang gimana jalan ceritanya dari tadi malem, tapi begitu diketik tiba-tiba blank gitu aja.

Ahhh...semoga readers suka dengan cerita gaje saya ini.

Cerita ini juga lagi-lagi request dari uri Maknae 'SILVIA'

Mian kalo ga sesuai harapan.

Review juseyo /bow/


End file.
